


Banana Chip Pancakes

by allyflavored



Series: For Banana Chip Pancakes [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A lot of blushing, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blushing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuban Lance (Voltron), First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Keith (Voltron), Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, MeetCute, Mutual Pining, Oh My God, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Smitten Lance (Voltron), This is my very first Fic, denny's but make it voltron's, diner au, klance, klance fluff, klance should've been canon you cowards, meet cute, taller lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyflavored/pseuds/allyflavored
Summary: “So... Keith,” Lance looks back up after reading the name tag again to make sure he got it right & then flashes a smirk at the waiter's face that seemed to be carved out by angels which he thought was ridiculously unfair, god really did play favorites, Hunk owed him $20. “Come here often?”“This...” The raven haired waiter blinked & slowly furrowed his eyebrows. “Is where I work?” A genuinely confused expression plastered across his face.Lance couldn’t hold in his laugh at the boy’s reaction & snorted.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: For Banana Chip Pancakes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076510
Comments: 17
Kudos: 218





	Banana Chip Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm ally! this is my first ever klance fanfic and I decided to post it publicly too, hope you guys enjoy it! thinking about possibly turning this into a series(?) since it's basically just a meet cute scene but I think it has potential to be a full story if you guys are interested & I have enough brain cells to form another coherent thought!
> 
> personal ig: @allyflavored.jpg

Listen, there’s just a lot going on for Lance McClain in life & he wishes that they could’ve been good things but no, Lance was stressed out of his mind studying for his midterm exams, knowing he wasn’t acing any of his classes so far since he rarely had time to study because of work but now, he was also out of that job too.

Wow, the exciting life of a college student!

_This is the worst._ Lance thinks to himself, still walking home, shivering from the autumn breeze that keeps slapping him in the face every 5 minutes because of course, he had to get fired while his car was still in the shop for the rest of the week. He let out a loud sigh. He will never understand why he could truly be the optimist in his circle of friends whenever someone was in a tough spot but he could never seem to send any of those positive preachings his way when he so desperately needed them. Lance closed his eyes & stood in place, sighing again with shoulders slumping. He knew he had another 15 minutes to go before reaching his apartment. He looked up to see he had already reached that 24/7 diner with the bright blinding neon sign in mostly primary colors towering above him from the sidewalk.

_Voltron’s_

He heard his stomach grumble, realizing he hadn’t found time to eat lunch or dinner today & now it was 2AM. _Fuck it,_ Lance thinks, marching towards the diner’s front doors, _I’m getting pancakes. I deserve pancakes._ Unknowing, that stepping into this diner was about to change his life forever.

With his hands in his pockets, he looks around & spots 2 to 3 other people inside enjoying their very early morning meals. He can smell the delicious aroma of bacon & the sizzling sound of it on a frying pan as soon as he walks in. He slumps himself over to an empty booth & begins to analyze his options on the menu. His mouth is already watering, just looking at the pictures. He jolts in his seat & back to reality when he hears a voice call out to him.

“Hi, may I take your order?”

Lance looks up to what he could only describe to be the most beautiful boy made by mankind he’s ever seen but multiply that by a thousand, maybe even two thousand & he’s completely caught off guard. Whatever words he thought he was about to say get stuck in his throat as he slowly examines the features of the figure in front of him. Pale porcelain skin, a soft tint of pink spread evenly on his lips, & those eyes. He can’t even tell what color they are in this lighting. Grey? Purple? Gurple? Was this guy wearing contacts? Lance couldn’t tell but what he could tell you is that they were just sucking every spec of stardust that made up his being right into them & he can’t seem to look away to break free & for some unknown reason, he knows he doesn’t want to. It felt like if he peered into this boy’s eyes long enough, he’d uncover all the secrets of the universe. A whole galaxy laid out right in front of him & he would reach out to it, vow to record every single new discovery in his favorite notebook, scream out loud with excitement for every passing star, collect all the pretty moon rocks he could find to bring back home to his mom, if this galaxy of a boy allowed him to.

His gaze only falters when he catches how much the inky black bangs almost hide away the boy’s eyes, the rest of it spills down, almost touching his shoulders...

_wait-_

_is that a mullet?_

The waiter coughs into his fist awkwardly & Lance feels himself turning bright red, not realizing how long he must’ve been gaping up at him in silence. “Uh...” Is all Lance is able to eloquently get out before trying to make eye contact with the cute waiter boy again. “O-Oh! Pancakes, please!” He says when he notices the boy staring right back at him. “Just regular pancakes? Anything else?” The boy asks him politely, flipping out a small notebook from his apron without writing anything down. _Wow, Did I already fucked this up?_ Lance decides to treat himself out for a pity party. “Oh sorry!” Lance says, smiling nervously. “I meant to say, the banana chip pancakes! & um... a glass of cold milk, please?” Lance feels the warmth of his cheeks again, thinking that he probably looks a bit childish. He sees the cute waiter give him a small smile & watches him jot down his order into the notebook. Lance tries to casually glance down to the boy’s apron to find a name tag.

_Keith._

~~~~~~~~~

_Oh fuck. He’s cute._

Keith lets out a deep breath he hadn’t realize he’d been holding when he made his way back into the kitchen area to stick up his customer’s order. He smiled, re-reading it again. Banana chip pancakes with a cold glass of milk. Somehow, pushing aside the fact that the cute boy with soft looking brown hair & a nervous but endearing smile on his face was a complete stranger, it seemed so like him to order something like that at 2 in the morning.

_Wow, that was the dumbest thought I've ever had in my life._ He tells himself but can’t prevent the small smile from forming onto his face.

The last thing that Keith Kogane was is a fucking sap & everybody knew it, at least everybody back in Mamora did, I guess he hadn’t really done much to leave an impression on anything with his new life here in Altea, the city where the sky & sea embrace. At least that’s what the welcome sign had claimed when he glanced at it through the car window last month. What the hell did that even mean?

But this time, he couldn’t help it. He noticed the lanky & dazed out boy in the denim jacket, the kind with the little tuff of cream fleece that peeked out from the collar, as soon as he walked through the door when he looked up from the cash register & it wasn’t because his honey tan skin seemed to compliment the colors of his outfit or the fact that he was the only new face to arrive as the tiny bell let out a soft ring when the front door was pushed open. Keith knew that even if he was in a room full of 50 people wearing dog shit, screaming at the top of their lungs, he would’ve still noticed this boy walk through the door all the same, he was completely sure of it. Okay, well, that wasn’t really the most romantic way to put it...

But seriously! Keith was no sap but when he boldly & voluntarily decided to make his way up to the booth the cute boy had decide to slump into to serve him & their eyes met, Keith felt his heart’s attempt to leap out of his throat, but he had somehow managed to swallow it back down in two seconds. The boy’s eyes were _blue._

& Keith knows that that blue eyes aren’t some strange alien anomaly but these eyes - his eyes were.

In all of Keith’s 20 years of living, he had never seen eyes that held entire oceans in them before. Maybe he’s met ones that held up like, a rain puddle? Or maybe another with a pond filled of murky water from all the mud? He doesn’t know! But oceans? Not just one ocean but _multiple_ entire oceans? He had only been pulled into them for seconds & already felt like he was drowning, but strangely enough, nothing in him had warned himself that this was a bad thing, that he was in danger & Keith almost only relied on his instincts alone, the only other thing he could rely on was his older brother, Shiro.

Keith felt himself blush as he tried to turn his small smile back into a thin line unsuccessfully.

“Woah, are you constipated or something?”

Keith shot up to see Pidge grinning from ear to ear. God, how long had she’d been standing there? “Wha- No, I’m just-! Why would you say that?!” Keith retorted, a bit too loudly. “Uh, cause you’ve been standing there looking at that little piece of paper for 45 minutes?” She raised an eyebrow. His eyes widened & frantically glanced up to the kitchen clock by the corner of the wall. It had only been 4 minutes. Keith turned back when he heard Pidge start to laugh again. “Wow! I didn’t know that your eyes could bulge out THAT much at the thought of yourself spacing out for 45 minutes during work & I usually know everything.” She snickered. Keith glared back at her, not adding any fuel to the fire. His cheeks were burning. “Cause you know,” She gestures to herself. “I’m a genius.” He rolled his eyes, not letting her have any more leverage to hang over him. “He’s pretty cute, I guess.” She casually drops the bomb on him. His eyes widened. “For you, of course, duh.” Keith never knew anyone back in Mamora he quite secretly feared before the younger little gremlin girl with a devilish smirk who was only like, half his size in front of him. Keith let out a silent screech, the sound of a dying cat a little at the end of it. Pidge laughed, a little more gently this time & put a hand up on his shoulder. “When did you-“ “I could literally feel second hand pining through the little kitchen window while you were taking his order.” Keith inhaled sharply.

~~~~~~~~~

_Okay_. Lance told himself for the hundredth time in the last 11 minutes of his own pep talk. _You can still salvage this. You are Lance McLain, the lover boy! THE lover boy, Lance McClain! Just turn on the good ol’ charm for this Keith guy, god I really hope I didn’t read his name tag wrong or this will just be even more embarrassing- No! You are going to talk to this cute boy named Keith & you are going to get his number & this bad day will not be in vain! _He gave himself a mental encouraging slap in the face, trying not to grin like an idiot at his own words. Hey, fake it till you make it right?

God, he could hear footsteps from behind him coming up & his palms instantly started to sweat. The sweet smell of chocolate & pancakes made him turn his head just as the cute waiter boy reached his table. Lance noticed a subtle hint of pink on his cheeks that weren’t on there earlier. “Sorry for the wait, hope it didn’t take too long.” The boy gave him a small smile as he set down his plate of pancakes. Lance shook his head, a little too quickly & just as the boy put down his glass of milk, he knew it was now or never.

“So... Keith,” Lance looks back up after quickly reading the name tag again to make sure he got it right & then flashes a smirk at the waiter's face that seemed to be carved out by angels which he thought was ridiculously unfair, god really did play favorites, Hunk owed him $20. “Come here often?”

“This...” The raven haired waiter blinked & slowly furrowed his eyebrows. “Is where I work?” A genuinely confused expression plastered across his face.

Lance couldn’t hold in his laugh at that reaction & snorted into his hand. He looked up to see the shade of pink deepen rapidly across the boy’s cheeks.

“Um.” He watched the boy bite his bottom lip. “Is there anything else you need before I go?” He asked, his tone obviously still confused. _Nooooooooooooooo!_ Lance felt whatever ounce of hope he had left inside him wither away. He shook his head solemnly. _Ugh, that was seriously not the one I should’ve gone with._ He watched as the cute waiter gave him another small smile as he left the booth. _Ugh, Dude! C’mon!_ He slumped further into the seat but lit up at the sight of the pancakes in front of him. There was a little soggy smiley face made with syrup pressed on top of the pancake tower. Lance thought he was about to combust. _Wait- was that design just part of this order? Did it have that on the menu picture ? Was there even a picture of his-_

“Wait!” The cute boy had suddenly reappearedbefore him. “Was that a pick up line?” He asked, earnestly & almost a bit too quietly for Lance to understand him but he did. “Yeah!” Lance grinned, watching the boy’s eyes widen hearing his response. “Wha- Why?” The look on the boy’s face seemed to spiral into even more confusion than from his pick up line 2 minutes ago. “Like were you flirting?” The boy added, hastily. Lance laughed. “I mean, yeah? Sorry, I thought I was being pretty obvious.” He smiled. “Wow, that was... pretty bad.” The waiter mumbled but the smile reached his eyes. “I’m Lance!” He had panicked & just blurted out his name a bit too loudly. Wow, why did this boy’s single smile completely flip his shit around 180 degrees? The boy standing beside him muffled a quick laugh against his hand. “I’m Keith.” He said, pointing to his name tag. “Uh, it’s really nice to meet you, Keith!” Lance beamed, sticking out his hand. _Oh my god, a handshake? Really?_

But Keith just laughed as he reached out with his own hand to complete the endearing gesture, it was warm against his own palm. God, Lance’s cheeks were definitely burning right now. He could feel them. Keith looked down to his stack of uneaten pancakes & now had a horrified look on his face, his ears were turning red. “Oh my god.” Lance heard him gasp under his breath. Now it was Lance who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Uh, are you okay?” He asked, his nervousness crawling back up. “Yeah! I just- um- I need to- hold on!” Keith flustered the broken sentence out before hurrying away to the kitchen door immediately. Lance stared back down at the smiley face on the pancakes before finally cutting into it to actually take a bite before he died of hunger. _What the quiznack was that about?_

~~~~~~~~~

“WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?” Keith whisper screamed at Pidge who just looked at him like she didn’t know what he was talking about. “Do what?” She smiled, only devils smiled like that, Keith swears by it. “The pancakes.” He gritted out. If he wasn’t so scared of the idea of Pidge’s revenge on him if he tried to strangle her right here in this kitchen diner, he probably would. “Oh, c’mon! He probably thought it was cute, Keith!” She said, teasingly. “You & I both know you aren’t really the best in verbal communication. I just scored you a TON of brownie points to that boy’s heart.” She added. Keith did notice that the boy had been smiling down at it as he basically tripped over his feet when turning back towards his booth when Keith realized that the guy’s comment had been a pick up line. Keith groaned & crossed his arms against his chest, not being able to give her a counter argument. “Ugh! Just go back out there already, you big emo baby!” Pidge exclaimed, physically pushing him back to the door.

Keith turned to see that the boy’s blue eyeswere on him from his booth, as in kneeling on the cushion seat & resting his head over the seat’s back counter away from his table of half eaten food, as if purposely waiting for Keith to return. _Cute._ Keith’s heart was pounding as he took the torturous steps forward back to the boy in the booth. “So, do you write smiley faces on all your customers’ pancakes or am I just special?” Lance asked him with a (semi) confident smirk. God, Keith’ ears were red too, weren’t they? “U-Uh- I just...” Keith stammered. _What the fuck? Just be cool, Keith._ He told himself. Wow, Pidge was right about his lack of communication skills, why did she have to be so right about everything? Keith sighed but then noticed that Lance had noticed him sigh. _Oh god, I just fucked up & created a misunderstanding already, didn’t I? & I barely said more than two words_. If there was a god up there, he was cruel.

“That wasn’t- uh... me.” Keith winced, seeing Lance visibly start to deflate with bright red cheeks, breaking eye contact with him out of embarrassment. “But,” Keith added hastily, setting his hand on Lance’s shoulder because he wanted the blue eyed boy to just look at him again. “My co-worker only did it because she knew I was too shy to do it myself...” Keith felt his voice almost crack with that confession. _Wow, what the fuck is happening?_ He thought to himself. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest, he thought he was just having one of his panic attacks, but it was like a really exciting rush kind of feeling, not one that tightened in his throat, suffocating him. Lance’s eyes met his again & he broke the tension in the air with a laugh & Keith thought his smile was so bright & blinding, he was going to melt right into a gross sticky puddle where he was standing & Pidge was going to have to scrub him off the floor with a mop later.

“Well, I gotta say, not like you needed anymore at all ever, but this smiley face pancake is really cute & just scored you a crazy bunch of brownie points.” Lance pulls out his finger guns. “To what, exactly?” Keith‘s smile grows wider, surprisingly. _Wait- didn’t Pidge say something exactly like-_

“To my heart!” The boy with ocean filled eyes & glowing sun kissed skin smiled at him with so much warmth, it radiated off of him & Keith could physically feel it. Oh god, his knees were going to give out & he was going to melt into a puddle for real. Keith thought that maybe love at first sight wasn’t as big of a stretch as he believed it to be. A giggle escaped out from his chest.

Lance couldn’t help but grin ear to ear. _My pick up line had actually worked?! Nobody pinch me to wake me up cause I’m really liking this dream._ “So, are you” Lance cleared his throat. “getting off your shift anytime soon?” He asked, nervously. Wow, Keith felt like he would quit right then & there. He'd march right up to his manager & throw the work apron in his face just at the thought of the possibility that this boy wanted to hang out with him, but ugh, he had promised Shiro.

Keith sighed with suppressed longing. “I’m sorry but my shift actually just started so I’ll be here for a while. There is no way you could actually sit here & wait for like the next 6 hours.” Lance blushed because was the raven haired boy actually pouting at the fact that they couldn’t hang out right this second? Lance’s heart was going to burst over how cute he was. The taller boy shook his head. “It’s okay, we could always meet up another time if you want?” He couldn’t stop smiling. “I’d like that.” Keith beamed. Keith just hoped to god he wasn’t being messed with right now, things that are too good to be true like this usually were for him. Lance yawned & checked his watch. 3:28 AM. Oh shit, he still had to walk the rest of the way home. “Is it okay if I get the check? I didn’t realize it was already this late & I literally have class in like, 4 hours.” “Yeah, of course.” Keith told him before heading back to the cash register in front.

~~~~~~~~~

Lance made sure to leave a good tip hidden underneath his empty plate. His stomach was full & he felt happy. He just kicked this bad day in the ass. “Here you go.” Keith slipped him his receipt. “Hope to see you around soon.” God, the raven haired boy hoped he didn’t sound desperate. Lance stuffed the little piece of paper into his jacket pocket & turned around to leave but not before smiling back at Keith again, spending these last few seconds to memorize every detail of his face that he could. “You bet.”

As Lance made his way back home, he pulled the receipt out of his pocket, grinning wide as he saw the string of numbers scribbled down hurriedly across it.

He had gotten the number & hopefully one day, the boy.


End file.
